horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Puppet Master: Axis Termination
Puppet Master: Axis Termination is a 2017 Puppet Master movie which continues where Puppet Master X: Axis Rising left off. Not much is known other than it will be the last of the Axis movies which was announced by Charles Band in September 2016. The movie will begin filming in June 2016 and will be directed by Charles Band. Plot In PUPPET MASTER XI – AXIS TERMINATION, the final chapter of the AXIS Saga, we find our heroic band of lethal puppets—BLADE, PINHEAD, TUNNELER, JESTER, SIX SHOOTER, and LEECH WOMAN, joining forces with a secret team of Allied Operatives, all masters of psychic powers, as they face off together against a new bunch of evil Nazi adversaries and their collection of vicious Axis Puppets in a showdown that will decide the future of the free world! Characters * Diana Prince - Bund Girl #2 * Jessica Morris - Bar Patroness * Robin Sydney - Bar Patroness * Tonya Kay - Doktor Gerde Ernst * David DeCoteau - Flamboyant Nazi #1 * Paul Logan - Brooks * Jean Louise O'Sullivan - Beth * Kevin Scott Allen - Sturmbahnfurher Krabke * Tania Fox - Elisa Ivanov * Kyle Devero - Corporal Saunders * Rob Vardaro - Thomas Otterman * Lilou Vos - Oberheller Friede Steitze * Pablo Guisa Koestinger - American Officer * Nick Vernon - George * Allen Perada - General Kip Hansard * Mat Cruz - Greg * George Appleby - Dr. Ivan * Christopher Ross Martin - Nazi Guard #2 * Rod Fielder - Nazi Agent * Daniele Romer - Antoinette Longpre * David Del Valle - Flamboyant Nazi #1 * Kip Canyon - Danny Coogan * Josh Ludemann - Bobby * Alynxia America - Georgina Vale * Nakai Nelson - Bar Patroness * Robert Frashure - Thug * John Taylor - Nazi Crony #4 * Todd W. Fulkerson - Bartender * Kevin Roundy - Nazi Thug #5 * Brent W. Black - Nazi Crony #3 * Becky Rogers - Bund Girl #1 * Wesley Cannon - Nazi Thug #1 * Bronson Boufford - Nazi Thug #2 * Dean Crownover - Nazi Thug #4 * Alex Niven - Nazi Crony #1 * Jeremy Putnins - Nazi Crony #2 * Joe Lacour - Kristopher Seay * Tiffany Lunn - Secretary * Robert Kern III - Nazi Guard #2 Featured Puppets * Blade * Pinhead * Leech Woman * Jester * Tunneler * Torch * Six-Shooter Antagonists * Bombshell * Blitzkreig * Weremacht Trivia * Last of the Axis trilogy (''Evil, Rising, Termination'') * Filming started on September 12th, 2016. * This movie will be the first in the series to be made via crowdfunding. * Charles Band teamed up with the El Rey Network TV station to run a contest where the winner could star in the movie and be killed by the puppets also fans could pay via crowdfunding to get a small role in the movie. * Six-Shooter wasn't originally in the script but added in after they had gotten more donations. * Blade has a syringe hand in this movie, as a tribute to the Re-Animator films. *Charles Band promised that this would be the bloodiest/goriest entry in the franchise. * Kip Canyon and Jean Louise O'Sullivan reprise their roles as Danny & Beth from 'Axis Rising'. * Torch was set to be in this movie which would have been his first appearance since Puppet Master 5, however Charles Band decided to cut him from the final movie and remove him from the poster as he could not find a way to work him into the story. * This is the first time Jester will use his shocked facial expression since Puppet Master 5. Category:2017 films Category:American horror films Category:Puppet Master